In the prior art, screws and threaded rods are used, among other things, in order to connect components, to introduce or divert loads in components, or in order to reinforce components. In all of these applications, the course of the bond stress in the connection has a decisive influence on the size of the load level that can be achieved by means of this connection. The course of the bond stress is in turn dependent on the paired materials, the axial rigidities of component and screw or threaded rod and the embedded length. The maximum bond stress arising, which arises in the region of the greatest extension difference between the component and screw or threaded rod is generally decisive for the failure load.